Don't know when
by gleek06216
Summary: Quick Cherry one shot.  Read and find out :


She doesn't know when it happened. It could have been when he told off Mercedes for being a nosy bitch or when he got the soccer team to slushy Finn for cheating..again; but somewhere along the line, Rachel had developed feelings for Mike Chang.

He started hanging around her that past summer, him and Matt. She was dating Finn and best friends with Noah so it was practically inevitable she would spend time with them as well. He was a lot more talkative outside of school, she noted early on and he was a lot of fun to be around.

He and Rachel had clicked the first time Noah had brought him to dinner with them when Matt's family was on vacation. They talked all night about dance, music, movies everything. Noah flirted with the waitress while they talked.

He started coming out with them more often, bringing Matt when he came home.

He was there when her dad got sick and she pretty much lived at the hospital. He, Matt and Noah came often. Finn never did.

He was the one who went off on Mercedes when she wouldn't quit asking why they were always spotted at the hospital. She hadn't wanted to tell everyone about her dad's cancer and Mercedes wouldn't give up, so Mike snapped. He told her she needed to learn not to be such a nosy bitch all of the time and a lot of other not very nice but very true things. When he was done Mercedes had ran out in tears. Rachel had thanked him but asked him not to be so mean next time. He just rolled his eyes and hugged her.

He was with her the night she first saw Finn cheating. The boys had said she needed a night away from the hospital. They had called San and Brit and made a night of it. Dinner first then the movies. When they walked in, the theater looked empty but for a couple in the back, rudely making out. Brit was the first to notice Quinn and then it was a little easier to make out Finn. Noah, San and Matt immediately went to confront the golden couple, while Mike and Brit stayed back to comfort a shocked Rachel.

The next day a bruised Finn begged her forgiveness and stupidly she agreed to give him another chance.

She walked in on him and Quinn the very next night. She had went over to surprise him and his mom had sent her on up to his room and there they were. She ran out without giving him a chance to explain again. Noah was with his family out of state so she called Mike who cheered her up with ice cream and silly dance moves.

The next week, on the first day of school, the entire soccer team slushied the golden couple as Mike and Matt watched. Mike watched with a satisfied smirk on his face.

When Noah told her it was Mike's idea, she once again thanked him, only this time she didn't add that he needed to be nicer next time. When he grinned at her, threw an arm around her shoulder and told her every detail of how it happened, she realized she liked him.

And here she was, now trying to figure out when this happened and what to do about it.

"Hey are you listening to me?" He asked, squeezing her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh yes, it was a brilliant plan, Mike. Thank you" She said, smiling at him as she snapped out of her thoughts.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Rach I finished that story ages ago, I just got done asking you something very important and you spaced on me."

"I'm sorry, I just got lost in thoughts for a moment. What was it you needed to ask me?" She asked, blushing at being caught daydreaming.

"I asked if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?"

"Um, we all went to a movie last week, remember? It didn't turn out to well."

"I don't mean all of us, I meant you and me. Who knows maybe we'll do a reverse and Finn will walk in on us in the empty theater" Mike answered, winking at her as her blush deepened.

"Michael!" She exclaimed elbowing his side.

"Kidding, kidding, we'll wait until the car at least" He joked, enjoying the cherry coloring she had developed.

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face even as she attempted to glare at him.

"Well?" He prompted.

"Hmm?" She asked, confused.

He rolled his eyes at her, "They say third times the charm I guess. Rachel Berry will you go out, on a date, with me tonight?"

For once she was speechless so all she did was nod.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I would love to go on a date with you tonight" She replied, finally finding her words again. He grinned at her and told her he'd pick her up at 6. She nodded and then went to her next class, in a daze from what had just happened.

She didn't know when she first developed feelings for Mike but she did know they were real and if what she was feeling now was any indication, this was going to be a great year, full of love and fun.

* * *

**quick little cherry one shot that i wrote during work today :) i'm working on chapters for my other stories as well as a couple one shots in the making so more should be coming up this week :) hope everyone's having a great week so far!**


End file.
